Hana's Fate
by RatticusPoirot
Summary: Hana Nao struggled with her abusive father all her life, until one day a mysterious blonde-haired man steps in and changes her life forever. [DeidaraXOC] Rated M for graphic content.


Trays and plates filled the sinks, the sounds of sizzling food being cooked on the stove echoed throughout the kitchen, the constant rumble of conversation in the dining area spilled over. Hana folded another napkin and placed it in the box with all the others. She didn't dare look up from her task, nor ask if she could check her tables. She knew the consequences of that, so she continued to work as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Hey! Watch where you toss that damned grease!" cried the cook. She heard her father chuckle behind her.

Hana's father was the owner of the small café, and most could say he was a wonderful employer. He was kind, hard-working, and gave jobs to those he felt deserved a chance. The tall, lean figure of her father told of his past as a shinobi. He was tragically harmed during a mission and was discharged, which led him to opening his shop. He couldn't stand to be idle for too long. He often said if he became idle, he thought about his beloved wife, who had died giving birth to Hana.

Hana felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked up to see her father standing above her, with his red cheeks stretched back into a forced smile.

"Go check your tables. You should know not to let your clients wait." His voice was strained, like he was trying hard to be kind to her.

Hana stood and made her way quickly to the dining area. As she rushed to each table, making sure everyone was pleased, she noticed another table in her charge had become occupied. Hana hurried over to them.

"Can I get you anything? Sorry if you were waiting long," she said quietly.

The two men sitting before her wore black cloaks with red and white clouds decorating it, and they wore large hats that hid their faces from view. One had blonde hair sticking from beneath and the other was fairly large, and Hana dared for a moment to say he was obese. _I hope they don't order anything fatty. I don't think Mr. Big could use it._

Hana stifled a giggle and smiled politely at the men.

"Tea," the big one said without looking at her. "For both of us." The blonde man said nothing.

"Right, okay. I'll be back with that." The small girl hurried off to get them both their drinks, then returned to the table and set down the cups in front of them. "Will that be all?"

The big one grunted. Hana bowed her head and stepped away from the table, pushing herself towards the kitchen again to finish her napkin folding.

* * *

The next day, Hana was sore and tired. She didn't often get a good night's sleep, but she usually felt better than she did. It was all because of the napkins. She rubbed her forehead, which was slightly swollen on the left side. She winced when her fingers ran over the small bump. Over night, it had turned a nasty purple colour. Sighing, she took out a facial cream to cover the hideous bruise. She knew her clients would ask questions, especially the regular ones. She had never had a bruise on her face before. Usually they were on her arms, legs, and torso.

_Maybe he'll finally get found out,_ Hana thought miserably, not really believing what she thought. Her father never got found out. The great Jinko Nao was precious to his village. He had done many great things while in service, but little did his village know he was quite cruel to his late wife and daughter.

Hana trudged to work, passing by fruit stands and ramen shops. She hardly noticed any of them anymore, but she tried hard not to forget to say hello to the owners.

Once she arrived at work, the young girl put on her apron and began cleaning tables and preparing the shop for customers. She had cleaned up before she left work, but she wanted to appear busy so her father wouldn't call her into the back again.

Once customers started flowing through the doors, she found herself busy until late afternoon. Hana dragged her feet behind the counter, but forced a hop in her step when she was waltzing between tables. No one had asked about her head yet, although they did notice and gave her sympathetic looks. She even overheard a couple saying "She was always so clumsy, poor girl. Her father needs to give her a more stable-footed job so she won't hurt herself."

Hana's cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment, but didn't say a word. Instead, she moved on with her plastic smile.

Once again, later in the afternoon, the two mysterious men took a seat at the same table they had sat in the day before. Hana shuffled over to them, exhaustion nearly getting the best of her.

"Welcome back. How can I help you today?" She smiled weakly.

The smaller man lifted his head and Hana could see now that he had blonde hair that covered the left side of his face and one piercing blue eye shone from under the hat.

"Nice bruise." He lowered his head once more, the hint of a teasing smile on his lips.

Hana froze and her eyes widened slightly. "I fell," she murmured, looking down.

"Tea," the gruff large man said without looking up.

Hana nodded and stalked off to retrieve their tea.

* * *

The two men sat at the table for the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening. They left half an hour before closing time. While they sat at their table, slowly sipping at their tea, Hana had stood behind the counter and found herself watching them curiously. From time to time, the blonde man would look up and stare at her with his piercing blue eye. Her cheeks flushed and she turned away, washing mugs and glasses with a damp rag. Most of the customers had gone by this time, and Hana had successfully avoided her father throughout the day.

_I wonder who they are... And what they're doing here,_ she thought while scrubbing a mug. Her head throbbed and she was tired. Finally, though, the men got up and left and the shop closed down. Hana walked home alone. Her father was in the habit of bringing his employees to the nearest bar and played drinking games with them, so she had learned not to wait up. Not that she wanted to.

She had the house to herself for about an hour before the large man crashed into the house, obviously drunk.

"Hana! You stupid cow, find my slippers," he slurred. Hana rushed to his room, picked up his slippers and placed them in front of his feet. She stood up again with her head bowed, awaiting more orders. She knew he wasn't done with her. "You look so much like your mother," he grumbled, caressing her cheek. Hana flinched and instinctively backed away.

Jinko's face turned red with anger and he slapped her. "Stupid girl." He grabbed her hair and pulled her over to the counter in the kitchen and pushed her over it. Hana struggled against him and began to cry.

"Papa, no!" Large tears rolled down her face, for she knew what was coming. He didn't do this often, but when he did it was particularly violent.

"Shut up! You killed my wife, you pay the price."

Jinko banged her head against the counter and Hana cried out. He yanked her pants down clumsily and undid his own belt. Hana shut her eyes, grimacing at what was to come and clenched her fists. After struggling with his clothes drunkenly, he finally got them off and shoved himself into her. Hana began to sob and begged him to stop, but Jinko did not comply. Instead, he began to thrust into her and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Not knowing what possessed her to do so, for she usually endured this torture with her eyes shut and pretending she was in another place, Hana opened her eyes and glanced at the window, hoping someone was there to see...

And there stood the mysterious man that had entered the cafe with his companion, without his hat so his blonde hair reflected the moonlight. His blue eye was narrowed and his face twisted in anger. And that was the last thing she saw before her father lifted her head and slammed it against the counter, knocking her out cold...


End file.
